The present invention relates to a planar receive and/or transmitting aerial comprising a plurality of radiating plates being dimensioned and adapted to a preferred frequency from a range of possible frequencies, each plate comprising on its periphery four points (N, S, E, O) situated as cardinal points, said circularly polarised waves being equivalent to two linearly polarised orthogonal waves (OH and OV), having the same amplitude, quadrature phase, and whose very high frequency signals are present on each plate whether it is at N and/or S or at E and/or O, said radiating plates being positioned in a parallelogram and either or not being interconnected by a plurality of propagation lines in which said very high frequency signals of said preferred frequency are propagated with a waveguide length equal to ".lambda.".
An aerial of this type is specifically intended for receiving television signals by high-power satellite such as TDF1, TDF2, TVSAT, etc.
An aerial of this type is described in PCT Patent Application No. Wo 89/02662. This prior art aerial comprises propagation lines and has a connecting mode which does not allow of simultaneous reception of clockwise and counterclockwise polarised waves. Furthermore, if one realises a satisfactory gain one will encounter difficulties in implementing propagation lines and output connections.